The Bird Who Forgot His Passion
by Young Justice Freakshow
Summary: the titles lame. Robin took several kryptonite bullets for Conner, including one to the head. And when Robin wakes up, he doesn't remember anything, and probably never will. How will the team cope? How will Conner deal with the guilt and will Batman let Robin stay on the team? Will Robin even want to stay on the team?
1. Chapter 1

_"Okay guys, I hacked the motion censors." Robin said through their mind link. "Supey, KF, you guys can get through now."_

_"Ya man." Wally said as he and Conner sped toward room 187 on the second floor._

_Kaldur had affectively knocked out the guards on that floor and was finished with his distraction. "I have done my part." He said through the link. "M'gann and I will be waiting in the ship." He said as he put away his water bearers._

_"Conner, KF!" Robin shouted through the link. "There are too many guards! I'll come help you." Robin pulled off the air vent lid and slipped out, landing gracefully on his feet. "I'm at 180." He said, looking at the nearest room number._

_"And we're here!" Wally shouted as he and Conner stopped beside Robin. "Where are the guards?" Wally asked as he looked around._

_"There!" Robin shouted and ducked as the guards-well, mutant human things- started shooting at them._

_Robin and Wally easily dodged them, Robin with his skill and Wally with his speed. And Conner was holding up._

_Then Conner dropped to the ground, holding his head as a familiar ringing sound split his ears._

_"Supey!" Robin shouted as he dodged a bullet. He then noticed that the bullets were glowing green._

_"KF, they're kryptonite bullets!" _

_"Aww man." Wally said. "Supey, look out!"_

_Conner was starting to slow down. He tried to dodge the bullets, but it got harder and harder as the pain grew worse and he grew weaker._

_Robin looked up to see a guard aiming one of the guns at Conner._

_"No!"_

_"Rob!"_

_Robin jumped infront of Conner just as the guard pulled the trigger..._

M'gann was sitting on the couch, crying as Conner wrapped his arms around her.

Artemis and Zatanna were also crying with Wally in-between them with his arms around their shoulders. Kaldur sat beside them, looking down sadly.

The tension and anxiety in the room was so thick that the the teens thought they would suffocate.

Wally rested his head on Artemis's shoulder and she didn't even yell at him.

Every one was in their uniforms, except Conner who didn;t waer a uniform. They were swety and dirty, but no one had bothered showering.

Flash walked into the room. "Hey kids." He said, using his usual chipper voice.

"Is he okay?" Wally asked, standing up.

"He's gonna make it, right?" M'gann asked worriedly.

"The next twenty four hours will determine that." Barry said.

"Can we see him?" Artemis asked.

"I guess, but he is connected to tubes and is bandaged up. " Flash said. "You sure you'd be okay?"

"Yes," All the kids said at about the same time as they stood up.

Flash eyed them nervously. "Okay..." He said, still unsure but lead the kids to the imfirmery anyway.

They entered the medical bay a few minutes later. All the beds were empty, except for one.

They carefully walked over to the bed that had their broken bird in it.

"Robin..." M'gann gasped and floated next to him.

Robin was laying in the bed. He had on an oxygen mask and his head was covered in gauze. He was a sleep. He had a morphine drip hanging beside him leading into his wrist and his naked chest was covered in beige bandaging and blood.

"Rob, dude..." Wally said quietly, taking his best friend's hand.

Kaldur stood at the foot of the bed with his head muttering an atlantean prayer.

"The surgeries were successful. " Flash said, standing behind them beside Conner. "Several organs were shot. The shot to the head wasn't in a lethal place, but he will probably lose most of his memories, if not all." Flash said.

Artemis let out a shaky sighed and put her head down beside Robin's stomach.

"When will he wake up?" Conner asked.

"Don't know." Flash said. "You guys should talk to Leslie and Red Tornado for details."

"How's Batman?" Wally asked.

"Well," Flash started. "Batman is Batman. It's Bruce you should be worried about."

"He blames me, doesn't he?" Conner asked quietly.

Flash didn't say anything. "You staying here, Wally?"

"Yea." Wally said.

"Okay, I'll be on patrol." Flash said and then was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally leaned against the wall beside Robin's bed on the same wall the headboard was on.

Conner stood on the other side of the bed.

Robin, of course, was in the medical bed. Most of the bandaging had been removed by now. He only had gauze on his head and an IV in his arm.

Wally had rarely ever left Robin's side. Artemis or M'gann would bring him food and using the bathroom only took him 45 seconds.

Conner had only left to use the bathroom and eat. Sleep was out of the question for both of them.

M'gann had to use her telepathy to lull the two boys to sleep, then someone else would watch over Robin, he seemed to be in an endless sleep.

Robin had been in a coma for almost four weeks.

Everyone on the team was miserable. M'gann was constantly in the kitchen cooking, trying to her her mind of of Robin.

Kaldur had spent at least an hour a day praying for Robin. Once M'gann had walked into the medical bay to check on him and Robin and had found him standing beside Robin, muttering a prayer with a few tears on his face.

Artemis and Conner had both been concealing their feelings. Black Canary and M'gann always tried to talk to them, but had little success.

Conner shut his eyes and sat down in the chair behind him.

Wally glanced at him. "You okay, man?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Conner said. He rubbed his temple. "Why was I so careless?" He asked

"What to you mean?" Wally asked.

"I felt that something was wrong." Conner said. "I should have stayed in the bioship. This wouldn't have happened if he didn't have to protect me."

Wally didn't say anything. It was true, but it wasn't Conner's fault. Wally gently put his hand on Robin's chest.

"He'll make it." He said. "He always does."

Conner nodded.

They stood like that for about 45 more minutes.

Both boys eyes widened when they heard a groan come from Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I wanted to say that Batman, Wally and Connor know that Robin is Dick Grayson.**

Robin's head turned to the side gently as his eyes scrunched shut, as if he were having a bad dream. Maybe he was having a bad dream, or was remembering what happened, reliving the pain all over again.

"He's waking up!" Wally said, his eyes wide as he watched Robin closely for any other movement.

"Get Batman." Connor said. With Wally's speed, it would have only taken the time for him to actually tell Batman, no transportation time in between.

"Okay!" Wally practically disapeared, the door to the infirmary room swinging violently as the after breeze from Wally's speed ruffling Robin's bed sheets.

Connnor watched as a small sound came from Robin's lips as his hand moved weakly to rub the side of his face.

"I'mbackdidhemovedidhemove?" Wally asked in a rush when he returned, leaning over Robin.

"Somewhat." Connor said gruffly. "Is Batman coming?"

"Yeah." Wally, said, panting heavily.

The door opened and Batman came in as if on que, walking toward Robin unbeleivebly fast.

"Vitals, Wally." He said.

"Oh, yeah, uh..." Wally looked at the vital signs monitor beside Robin. "Body temp is 99.5, respitory rate is 16, heart rate is 74 beats a minute and rising..."

"Robin." Batman said firmly. "Are you awake?"

Robin moaned and tried to sit up.

"Hey, careful dude." Wally said and put his arm around Robin's shoulder and helped him sit up.

"Robin." Batman said again. "Do you know where you are?"

Robin's eyes opened and he looked at Batman. His eyes widened and he back away fom him, shrugging out of Wally's grasp.

"Robin." Batman said.

"C-Cine esti tu?" Robin asked quietly.

_Crap_.

"Stii unde te afli?" Batman asked.

Wally looked at Connor, who shrugged.

"Nu...ce se intamplal?" Robin asked. His eyes were still their shining blue, but looked younger in a way.

"Ai fost intr-un accident."

Robin's eyes widened. "Ce vrei sa spui cu accident?"

"Voi explica mai tarziu." Batman said. "Wally, Connor, leave."

"He just woke up," Wally said. "I'm not going to leave him-"

"Leave!"

Connor grunted and left, mumbling something as Wally followed behind him, giving Batman a Wally-glare.

"What's wrong with Dick?" Connor asked when they were outside.

"That was Romanian." Wally said. "Dick's native language."

"Oh." Connor said. "Why's he speaking that?"

"Isn't it obvious, dude!" Wally said hissed. "Dick lost his memory."

Connor shrugged, not really getting the big deal but feeling a little guilty anyway. "So? Can't he just re-remember?"

"Re-remember?" Wally asked, bewildered. "Seriously? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Guys!" M'gann said as she came down the hallway wearing an apron. "Did he wake up? Is he okay? He wasn't scared, was he? Can we-"

"M'gann, relax." Wally said and put his arm around her shoulder, earning a glare from Connor. "Is there any chance that you can help someone remember their memory?"

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked. "Did Robin lose his memory?"

"Yeah." Wally asked and pulled his arm away from M'gann. "So can you help him?"

"I can try," M'gann said. "But I might need Uncle J'onn's help. It's kind of advanced."

"So you might be able to help him?" Connor asked.

"I can try."

"M'gann," They heard Kaldur yell from the kitchen. "What did you leave in the oven this time?"

"Shoot!" M'gann said and rushed to the kitchen.


End file.
